


Poems

by Iamacarrot



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Humor, Little Brothers, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Something seems a bit... off... with Mikey's poems tonight.





	Poems

"Thine secondary defense towards his majesty has faltered upon compare of the raven's feather! He who hath given and upheld the oath of the forefathers is he who shall pass on and take upon themselves, to slay and avenge! To requiem thine festering throne!" Mikey shouted.

"Whoa. You're getting really good at that." Leo complimented.

"Thank you! I don't know what to call that one, yet." Mikey hummed, gasping happily as two sandwiches were set in front of him and Leo. "Our sandwiches of triumph!"

"Heheh, make an old poem for this one." Leo challenged.

Mikey pondered for a bit, snapping his fingers after a few minutes.

"The meal of royalty; bringing his life onto a silver platter, is the job of the server, but as is thine work for a servant. The difference, in being of whom serves what, and why. The premise of which has beckoned a sudden death of her king, is contradictory towards she who has not. Mayhaps she who has risen to the occasion, she who has risked the safety of her life, to hide in a simple mid-time tradition is to blame. For, in times of desperation and longing, in times where her mate has no need for her any longer, she has grown in spite, in lust, in fear! He whom she serves is now passed, and it upon  _her_ and  _her only_ to that the responsibility of-"

"Mike, I get that you're passionate about this, but  _whoa_. Is there something we need to talk about?" Leo asked, only half joking.

"No. Nothing that I can think of." Mikey replied innocently, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Okay then." Leo muttered, unconvinced.

"Cool it, Leon. It's Mikey." Donnie chided, no signs of discomfort showing as Mikey crawled onto his lap.

"Brother of mine, by blood or no, he fights by my side with vigor. The sound of weapons clashing is the sound of triumph for either side, but only one can win, and all know of it. There can be one hero who must relinquish his life force for the benefit of those he loves. Sacrifice is a hero's enemy, but the enemy's hero. A contradiction to those of which who love and wish to have loved. Going into the relationships that the brother has had, mutual, beneficial, sexual, familial, all of which must be given for the sake of them in the end. But, my dear brother of mine, by blood or no, I trade in my extravagance of personality to be he who gives all. Who'm I to tell who should go? No one, I suppose, but, given the circumstances, I refuse to let thee go off into war, to fight for those who mean so much, and to have done so little."

Donnie glanced to Leo with wide eyes, earning an unimpressed look in return. One that simply stated "And uh, how about now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short lil' somethin'.


End file.
